


A Study in the More Humane

by abp



Series: Studies [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac knows enough about Combeferre to never want to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in the More Humane

Combeferre is loving. He cares about _everyone_ and always does whatever he can to help. He’s the best possible friend you could ever have.

He’s a big fan of Monty Python. He plays the cello _beautifully_. His hands are suited for it—he has perfect hands with thin, graceful fingers. Courfeyrac tells him he could be a professional and Combeferre smiles sweetly.  

He studies everything. Geology, biology, physics, history, literature— _everything._ For fun.He’s interested in everything, as far as Courfeyrac can tell. He believes in ghosts. Or at least, he doesn’t _not_ believe in ghosts (and further insists that he’s open to any possibility).

His eyesight is awful. Without his glasses, everything is a big blurry mess of shapes and colors. Combeferre is Jewish.

His family is wonderful, loving, and supportive of his every decision—from his parents to his siblings to his tiny and impossibly old grandparents. (His grandmother had cooed over Courfeyrac when she met him, insisting he would make a nice husband for Combeferre; Courfeyrac had only wished he had a camera to capture how red Combeferre’s cheeks went). He’s closest to his older sister; they share everything.

His smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. He wears sweater vests and bowties, and _somehow_ pulls it off. He looks particularly dashing in cardigans with elbow patches—especially with skinny jeans and his damn square-frame glasses. _(You’re not leaving the house like that. **What?** You’re too sexy. Someone else is going to fall for the hot professor look and steal you away from me. **Courf, I don’t have time to fool around, I—** Just shut up and kiss me, you know you’re going to anyway). _

Combeferre is private. He keeps too much to himself, thinking he doesn’t want to bother someone with his own problems. He’s logical and thoughtful and just a little shy.

He hardly ever gets truly angry at someone, but when he does, he’s the most frightening person in the entire world. Mostly, he gets upset instead and gives the worst sorts of “I’m disappointed with you” looks that leaves even the strongest of men drowning in guilt. No one ever wants to disappoint Combeferre.

When he was a kid, he used to spend all day outside catching frogs and butterflies, playing in creeks, and reading under big trees. He still loves the outdoors; his favorite dates are always the ones where they go on picnics or nature walks. _(We should go, it’s starting to get dark. **Can’t we stay just a little longer?** You’re adorable. **The fireflies will be coming out soon** ). _He’s an amazing kisser.

He’s lactose intolerant. His favorite color is pink and it has been since he was a child. It never bothered him when other boys would make fun of him for liking a “girl color.” He carries around a pink backpack that Jehan bought him.

He took dance lessons with Cosette (which made Courfeyrac inordinately jealous, even though it was _Cosette_. Him and Marius would get together on those nights and get drunk and watch sports). He has a natural grace on the dancefloor that is entirely unsurprising, and Courfeyrac finds that he likes letting Combeferre twirl him around. He likes order and organization but he _hates_ cleaning; his bedroom is a mess of scattered books and papers, but he somehow knows where everything is.

In the winter, he bundles up under many layers and an ugly scarf Bossuet made him—and he’s still cold. His hands are always cold. _(Let me warm you up, babe. **That’s still a terrible line.** Come on, it was sweet. **Maybe the first time, but not anymore** )._ Combeferre has a celebrity crush on Lucy Liu (and it’s incredibly adorable).  

He hates being late. He shares food off of other people’s plates without thinking; he’s too used to doing so with his siblings, and Enjolras never discourages him. _( **Oh shit, was I eating your—** Yes. But it’s fine. I’m having some of your fries. **You can tell me not to, you know.** I know. But it’s cute. And I don’t mind). _Combeferre likes reading before bed and Courfeyrac often finds him asleep with a book on his chest or (sometimes) over his face.

He loves soccer and is mildly good at it. He can’t act to save his life; he reads lines too stiffly, though he is a proficient liar. As a kid, he was obsessed with Pokemon—both the show and the games. He still plays a Gameboy sometimes and Courfeyrac bought him a Pokemon hat.

Combeferre’s the kind of person you want to make proud.

When he’s upset, he has a habit of eating. He’s a fan of all the classic geeky things—Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Star Trek, Star Wars. For Halloween, when he was six, he dressed up as Han Solo. _( **Oh god, did my mom send you that picture?** Jesus Christ, you were cute. Were the girls all over you? **Shut up. I’m taking away your phone. You’re never allowed to speak to my family again** ). _

He looks perfect when he’s just waking up, sleepy and smiling and golden with the light of the sun—and even more perfect as he gasps at the soft kisses Courfeyrac presses to his collarbone.

Combeferre and Enjolras act like an old married couple, familiar and comfortable but often bickering. Their group refers to Combeferre as “mom” sometimes; Enjolras is the one that brought them all together, but Combeferre is the one that takes care of them. Combeferre is the one you call at 4 am because you need someone to pick you up from god-knows-where.

He talks during movies, pointing out plot holes and errors. He hates travelling by airplane.

Combeferre’s the type of person you hold on to and never let go. (And that’s exactly what Courfeyrac plans to do).


End file.
